I've Finally Found You!
by Aqua783
Summary: Do you believe in the red string of fate? Ayane Yano, a regular high-schooler, has the ability to see this so called 'string of fate', but is she able to master this gift, or does it cause grief to her everyday life? And what happens when she bumps into the frivolous, teenager Kento Miura? *Contains Coarse Language*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, it's Aqua here! This is my third KnT fanfic and this is probably going to end up being a drabble, so yeah, don't go expecting a long story. Also, I put 'Humour' as my second genre, but I'm not sure how well I'll live up to that, so don't expect it to be too funny either, and sorry if it's misleading! Nonetheless I hope you enjoy my story! c:**

* * *

"I think we should break up"

This wasn't surprising. It was funny how I knew this would happen already.

"Oh?" I said, and the boy who I was speaking to flinched, I guessed maybe he was suspecting some sort of reluctance, but joke's on him because I was never serious in the first place.

_You're the one who confessed to me in the first place, and now you're breaking up with __**me**__?_ I thought angrily.

"Sorry," he bowed, "And thank you for taking care of me this past month, but I think it's time we go our separate ways…"

I clicked my tongue quietly to myself and averted my gaze anywhere but the boy. My eye caught the glimpse of the red thread which had been in the process of untwisting itself. Finally, it snapped back and separated itself from us. I trailed my eyes to the end of the string back up to my hand. The red string was loosely attached to my ring finger, mimicking a ring. I switched my focus and eyed the other string attached to my now 'ex' boyfriend, and folded my arms across my chest.

_All that for nothing?_ I asked myself, almost wanting to stomp on the guy's foot for what he put me through. Before, I thought that this guy was like me, trying to find someone to love them for who they were and not for sexual desires, but I guess I was wrong, again.

Even though I was never serious, why does it hurt every time? I clenched my teeth inside my jaw and then sighed. The boy quickly looked up hearing me sigh, and then straightened himself out again.

He spoke quickly, "I'll be leaving first," he said, and dashed out of sight to where I had no particular interest anymore.

It always happens like this: Some boy I don't even know confesses to me, I agree, find out what their true intentions are and finally, get dumped, or better yet, before it gets to horrid, dump them, and the whole problem is this god damn string!

_'Red string of fate' my ass_, I shook my head and laughed.

Every time I think this string is helping me, in reality, it's just delaying my chance to get with 'Mr. Perfect.' It's because every time I go to look at it for advice, it's knotted up into a damn knot!

_How the am I supposed to know when it's safe to go for it?_ I shook my head once more and looked up the sidewalk towards the school from where I had come from.

Tuesday; after school; 3:20; Sawako will still be there watering the garden; there's somewhere I can I go to. I started walking back to the school not really knowing what to say when I get there. Just, 'I broke up with my boyfriend again and I need somewhere to run away to?' I don't think so. I could never show that weak, pathetic side of me to someone like Sawako. Maybe Chizuru, but even then, I keep a lot of things to myself. It's better off that way.

* * *

The school finally came back into view after a tedious fifteen minutes, and I set course straight to the back of the school where I was hoping to find someone with black hair, crouching down and watering plants. Though, to my unanticipated surprise, I found someone with messy, golden hair, and blue eyes, sleeping against a cherry-blossom tree three feet away from where Sawako was supposed to be.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I know it's short, but I wanted to end off on that cliff hanger (Even though you know who it is). I hope you liked this start of my fic, and follow, or favourite to your desire.**

**Don't forget to leave a review if you can! If I get a review, I'll post sooner. Otherwise, you're waiting a week u.u Baibai, and have a good day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Haihai! Here's the promised chapter; I hope you like it c:**

* * *

_Is it dead?_

Were my first thoughts, but realizing the boy was Kento Miura from my class, I realized that the stupid idiot must be sleeping! Kento Miura, known as Kent by the girls, is a well-known player and heartbreaker. Dating girls, and tossing them away whenever he wants; that's what he's known for.

_What is he doing __**here**__?_

The boy mumbled something inaudible and readjusted himself on the tree trunk slightly. I crossed my arms against my chest and leaned over to study his face.

_The only thing that's good about him is his face even then, what's so special? _I rolled my eyes, and snorted.

I quickly stood upright, span around, and started my way back to the entrance gates on the other side of the school. I stopped short and glanced back at Miura who was still sleeping soundly on the ground. I noticed something glimmer against the ground and felt my eyes widen. I suddenly felt nauseous as dread snaked up my throat, causing me to gag.

What I was looking at was a single, red string strewn across the ground attaching myself to Miura. I ignored the heart beating one-hundred twenty beats per minute in my chest and focused on trying to get any feeling I had left in my feet to stay upright before I could tumble over from being lightheaded. I clutched my head and put my other arm out to steady myself.

_How could I miss this when I was inches from him?! How could I have been so unobservant staring at his face and not notice the one thing controlling my life?! _I felt like punching myself at the time, but couldn't bring myself to do it as I was still feeling lightheaded.

I held my throbbing head for a few more painful moments and came back to my senses. My feet moved by themselves and I started moving backwards. I took three seconds to glance once more at Miura, then at the thread, and finally, peeling my eyes from the scene. I quickly fled from the school and tracked back down the street I had just been on less than ten minutes ago.

_This is not good._

* * *

I woke up the next morning –thank God it was a Saturday, and decided to take a shower. I was dazed and took twenty minutes just to shampoo my hair. I couldn't wrap my mind around the whole idea of Miura being my 'Mr. Perfect.' And after another whole fifteen minutes I finally got out of the shower and got changed.

_No bra –check. Sweats –check. The old sweater my mom made me –no check. Where did I put that damn sweater? _I sighed and started my way downstairs.

I scanned the living room, _No, not here… _"Mom!"

I ran into the kitchen and skidded to a stop.

_Shoot. I forgot she has work. I'm still not used to this schedule._

I dragged my feet over to the fridge, sliding my fingers across the counter-top before lifting my hand and sticking a finger to the piece of paper on the fridge.

It read:

**Monday/Tuesday 10-6**  
**Friday 2-8**  
**Saturday 10-4**

I tapped the paper and looked over to the oven which had a clock displayed in a vibrant green on a small screen. 12:11

_It's already twelve?_

I yawned and looked at the paper once more before lazily opening the fridge revealing its contents. I decided on an apple and ran back upstairs to my bed. I slipped into the covers and nibbled on the apple slowly. I grabbed my cellphone off my side table and flipped it open.

_One new message, from Chizu…_ I punched in some buttons and the mail flickered onto the screen.

**Trouble at Ryu's place! Come now!**

**-End-**

My eyes widened and I quickly checked the time it was sent. _11:56?_ I snapped my cellphone shut and stood up from my bed. _Shit._

* * *

Ten minutes later I was already redressed into a fresh pair jeans and a graphic tee, and out of my house, halfway there. Good thing it wasn't too far. However, I wasn't worried about that as much as I was worried what could have happened.

_Oh God, did someone get hurt?_ I didn't know what I would do if it turned out someone had gotten hurt, and my mind played the worst case scenarios over in my head. I prepared for the worst, but what awaited me at Ryu's was something that I would have never guessed in my wildest dreams.

* * *

**A/N: Not sure where I was going with this, but it kind of just flowed like that so I went with it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next n.n**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: It's been a week and you know what that means... a new chapter!**

* * *

I arrived at Ryu's place; palms sweaty and legs tired. I couldn't see anyone waiting for me to arrive so I started for the entrance. My eyes picked up a shimmer of red and I froze. My eyes fell to the floor and I scanned the ground for the red string. My eyes widened and my stomach lurched; there it was, and it led right into the ramen shop.

_Miura… is here?_

Normally, Miura being here wouldn't bother me, but now that I know we're fated to be together I couldn't help but feel… scared.

_What will happen if I go in there?_ The thoughts of someone being in danger were quickly eliminated from my mind.

_Get a hold of yourself! _I told myself. _You've never been this anxious in your entire life; don't let this trivial thing faze you. _ And that's all it took to put my cool facade once more.

I grabbed hold of the handle and took a deep breath before making my way into a dim-lit room. The smell of noodles and broth filled my nostrils, and I saw Sawako Chizu sitting at the table closest to the door on my left, accompanied by a laid-back, blonde-haired, teenage boy who was laying his face on the table. My friends saw me enter and motioned me to come over there. I wondered what was so urgent that they had to text me something like that. My feet carried me over to where they were and I noticed that there was nothing on the table in front of them.

_They didn't eat here?_

My curiosity grew as I slid over onto the chair beside Sawako at the table.

"So what's the matter?" I asked them.

"It's master," Sawako started, and Chizu took it from there.

"Ryu's dad wants him to leave because he hasn't bought anything the whole time, and he refuses to leave. He told us he even threatened him with the police but he wouldn't budge," Chizu said. "Of course, Ryu's dad knows better than to phone the police; it might make his shop look bad right?"

I nodded.

"Ah, you can see that he's causing a commotion nonetheless and so… he called us over here." Sawako told me.

I looked around and saw people staring at us.

_Seems like it **has** caused a ruckus._

I also noted that Ryu was carefully watching over us from the door leading to his home while his dad worked with a scowl on his face.

_Geez… what has this idiot gotten himself into?_

My attention was now back on Chizu and Sawako as they both stared at me with pleading eyes to help them.

"Yeah, yeah…" I said, and waved a hand at them. "Have you tried waking this guy up yet?" I jutted my thumb at Miura.

"He said earlier he wouldn't move until…" Chizuru started, but was interrupted.

"I'm awake," a male spoke with a slight, irritated voice, and I looked over at Miura who was now sitting erect in his seat.

I rolled my eyes. "Right," I said while the boy slid forward in his seat to slouch back comfortably. "Well now that you're listening so nicely, –I shot him a glare- I'd like to ask you what you were planning on doing here." I didn't so much as ask him, but commanded him.

"Well…"

I raised an eyebrow at him and he smiled, catching me off guard, and causing my heart race.

_Don't let it faze you, _I repeated to myself.

My retort didn't help at all a his next words sent my heart racing even faster.

"I was waiting for you."

* * *

**A/N: That's the end of chapter 3! I hope you've enjoyed my story so far, and I do apologize for the short chapters, but I like writing it like this so you'll have to bear with me.**

**Don't forget to leave a review! /huggles! n.n**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's chapter 4! I hope you're enjoying my story; please leave a review if you can. I'd really appreciate any suggestions or compliments you have.**

* * *

"What are you talking about?" My voice had a slight waver in it, in which I had to mentally kick myself for.

_What are you wavering for?_ I asked myself angrily.

Miura sat up in his seat, catching my attention and leaned over with his elbows on the table. He clasped his hands together and gave me a flashy smile making my heart sickeningly skip a beat again.

"A certain someone was staring at me so intently yesterday that I couldn't even relax and fall asleep! Now I'm just wondering what she was thinking," he told us, and my eyes widened. "I don't have her number so this was the only thing I could think of."

Sawako noticed Miura looking at me and asked, "Are you talking about Ayane-chan?"

I almost choked on my own saliva and looked over at Sawako giving her an expression that looked like I wanted to grab that tongue of hers. She looked scared and I quickly dismissed it.

_She doesn't deserve this crap from me._ I told myself, and returned my focus back to Miura once again.

"You were awake?" _I honestly thought he wasn't._

"Yeah, I was," he confirmed, which made my heart feel like it had just been pricked with a thousand needles. "What were you doing by the way… spying on me like some kind of pervert?"

"I was not spying on you!" I shouted and quickly covered my mouth remembering we were not alone.

I looked around and bowed my head to the people next to us saying sorry.

My gaze fell back on Miura and I lowered my voice, "I was checking to see to see if you were okay or not," I said, and crossed my arms. "That's all."

I averted my eyes from those depthless, blue eyes that made my heart clench and squirm. I was sure it was only because I knew our string of fate was connected; I was positive.

"Right..." Miura said and laughed, "well, are you going to give me your phone number or what," he asked me, and I hesitated at first, but realized that that was probably the only thing that would get this idiot out of here.

I laid my hand out so that he could give me his cellphone (which he did with much enthusiasm) and flipped it open. Miura eyed me with almost sparkling eyes as I punched in my cell-phone number in his contacts. I couldn't help but notice the couple dozen female names ending with either a -chan or a heart on the screen and I scrunched up my nose, appalled.

I handed the phone back to him and gave him a weak smile, "Now go," I said.

"Only if you agree to go on a date with me," he sang teasingly.

I couldn't believe this guy!

* * *

**A/N: There's another chapter for you! Sorry that they're getting smaller and smaller .-. I just wanted to get this out before it's been to much longer than a week. I'll try to get over 1,000 words next time. Until then!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Since my last chapter was so short, here's another one c: I hope you like it!**

* * *

Chizu and Sawako couldn't believe I agreed to go out with that guy; _I_ couldn't believe I agreed to go out with that guy!

_What am I thinking?_ I thought while I struggled to find the few decent clothes in my wardrobe that somehow managed to get in there. It was probably my mom wanting me to dress up for that "bring your child to work day." I didn't get how any workplace could still approve of that holiday or whatever it's even called. Well, I couldn't hate it all too much; it gave me a day off of school and that was a big plus.

I achieved getting the clothes out of their hiding places and put them on. First, semi-nice, blue jeans with lighter spots on the thighs, and then I put on a bright, yellow shirt with light-brown coloured bows at the sides on the bottom. I wore a grey scarf, and grey, leather boots to match. Lastly, I layered on my makeup. I didn't go too fancy, just mascara and some eyeliner peaking the sides of my eyes. I looked okay I decided, and with one last nod in the mirror to myself, I headed out.

* * *

The meeting time for the date was 3 o'clock, and we were to meet at Ryu's place -seems like it became a thing now, go to the movies at 4, and then he would return me back home. It was as simple as that.

I stood outside of Ryu's restaurant. I considered going inside but guessing Kento would know that girls don't like it when the boys are late, I stayed where I was. I blew on my fingers that were getting pinched by the cold air of the winter descending on us. As I brought my focus back up from my fingers, I was just in time to witness the blonde-haired boy running up to me, panting and breathing heavily.

"Hey," he said breathless, now standing in front of me with his hands on his hips, breathing in and out to catch his breath.

"Did you run all the way here?" I didn't expect my voice to sound as concerned as it did.

"I don't like riding buses."

I looked at him, and he gave me that flashy smile of his.

_This guy…_ I started thinking, but was interrupted.

"Are we heading out?"

I blinked. _Well of course we are, idiot. Isn't that what dates are? _Though, I had his strange thought telling me that I preferred to talk like this. Which may have been true, but I didn't want to admit it.

"Y-Yeah," I finally said, and he smiled again, but this time, his eyes curled downwards, and it seemed like his whole appearance was sparkling.

He suddenly grabbed my hand and started to pull me along with him.

"Hey!" I yelled, stumbling behind him as he laughed.

"Come on, just this once. I promise I won't touch you when I drop you off later, I swear," he assured me, but then added with a smirk, "Unless you _want_ to hold my hand."

I jerked my hand out of his and glared at him, "Not a chance."

He laughed again. "Just let me hold your hand!"

He quickly seized my hand once more and stuffed it into his pocket. It was so tacky, but it felt nice. And we ended up staying like that -talking about things I would eventually forget. I found our breath being caressed by the cold air, forming clouds, and that gradually became intriguing and we talked about it like two fools in love (something I would have never done in my life if it wasn't for him.)

Everything about this became so unreal, and I thought absentmindedly, _This wasn't so bad;_ _I could get used to this._

* * *

**A/N: And there goes the fluff! I hope you found this chapter cute, and if you have the time please leave a review n.n**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I was so pumped yesterday that I wrote this before going to bed and couldn't stop omfg. After some editing, this is what I came up with. I hope you like it!**

* * *

After the movie, we headed straight back to my place just like he promised, and (after a little thinking) let him hold my hand. When we arrived, I could feel my heart clench and churn begging me to ask him to stay, but I knew I had to keep my composure.

"Thanks for returning me back home," I said quickly, and bowed, "I'll see you Monday."

When I stood back up, I noticed a spark in his eye, and suddenly a giant smile grew on his face.

"Does that mean I get to date you?!" He asked excitedly, and didn't even wait for an answer before pulling me into a tight hug.

I grew tense._ I never thought of dating Miura... I just said I could get used to it, even so... what did that actually mean?_

Miura spoke again, and this time it was almost a whisper, "Thank you, Ayane-chan." His voice resonated in my ears.

_I didn't agree to anything yet..._ I thought,_ ah, well, we're fated anyways, _and I relaxed a little, remembering that.

When we pulled apart, Miura was staring at me with the most serious look I have ever seen on his face.

He spoke with that same, deep voice that sent shivers down my back, "I will take care of you, Ayane-cha... no, Ayane."

I could feel my heart beating faster than an athlete running a marathon... on steroids. I could have sworn his voice wasn't that deep a minute ago, and I thought maybe if I closed my eyes, the same old Miura would be back, laughing, and telling me that he was just joking, but for some reason I didn't want that to be true. Even so, I did close my eyes, and hoped for a miracle, but what happened next wasn't what I expected at all.

He kissed me. Not on the lips, but right-smack in the middle of my forehead. It was gentle, reassuring, and I was convinced that this was the real Miura. The one he never shows anyone, but he showed me, and my heart melted into his grasp at last.

He moved his lips away from my forehead and placed his hands on my shoulders. I could feel his breath on my skin, burning, almost sizzling there, and I could see the clouds of vapor escaping his mouth that we talked about so foolishly hours ago. I wondered how I could have done that so freely back then because the next thing I felt washed over me like ice-cold water, and I swallowed hard as it inched up my throat. It was fear.

It was the fear of letting him so close to me that my walls would crumble -the ones I worked so hard to build up-. Remember when I said I kept a lot of things to myself? Well, the reason for that was to protect me from getting hurt. They were built because I knew I couldn't trust the damn string that I depended on for so long, and now I realized that these walls would have to come down sooner or later... and that time was now, but still, it wasn't as easy as I thought.

Miura looked me straight in the eye, "I never knew I could fall for someone as fast as I did for you, and maybe that was because I never tried," he said, and then continued, "you know me; someone who dates girls without thinking... but let me tell you something: they were always the ones to break up with me, always."

He was centimeters from my face and he still stared into my eyes so he knew that I knew he wasn't lying. I held my breath for what seemed like minutes trying not to break the chilling silence that surrounded us.

"And when I talked to you this evening I understood why I couldn't get you out of my head yesterday..."

I knew what he was going to say next, but as much as I wanted to hear those words, I also knew they would break me, so I stopped him, "Enough," I said, and I immediately saw the crushed hope in his eyes. "Let's stop."

* * *

**A/N: And heeeeeere's the depressing part. Sorry for that... not really c:**

**Big shout-out to Maplerivers for being such a loyal reader. Thank you so much! :')**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I was debating whether to wait longer and make this chapter longer or to upload it now and start on a new slate because I felt like this chapter was getting in the way of my other stories and causing a lot of stress on me. x.x Thank you to my readers for putting up with the short chapters and this long wait bleh**

* * *

Miura slowly lowered his hands from my shoulders. "What… why?"

"I can't date you, so let's just stop," I said, exhausted. I saw the hurt in his eyes, and my breath almost stopped. "Miura, I'm just…" I tried to tell him the truth, really, but he broke off my train of thought before I had the chance to.

That was an excuse and I knew it.

"No, you're right. I'm sorry for bothering; I never asked how you really felt and kept pushing myself onto you. I'm sorry," and that was it; he left right after that.

I was frozen to the spot, unable to move or speak. Though, my eye caught the image of the red string that attached our two souls and I strained my eyes to focus more clearly on it. It looked… strange, and it took me a moment to understand why.

It was becoming tauter and tauter as Miura walked farther away from me. I remembered every time I glanced at this string before, (when my ex-boyfriends walked away from me) the thread always had slack and then a knot in the middle. Now I understood what the difference was. With Miura, if I went against it, our fate would change.

_Maybe our relationship would break entirely,_ I thought, _maybe I would never get a second chance. Maybe I would end up alone._

Even though I was determined to keep people away from me, I knew that this was not the time to feel that way. If I did that this time, I would end up alone, defiantly.

Soon after I got my bearings together, he was far enough away that I could practically feel the tug of the thin string, encouraging me to run over to him and shorten the distance again, but I couldn't get my legs to move.

_Move, goddammit!_ I screamed at myself, but my heart, body, and mind were thinking completely different things.

I saw the thread waver and then just like that…

**It snapped. **

It took a moment to slowly drift back down to the ground and I stood there, still frozen like an idiot with my eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

_What just happened?_

I suddenly felt like crying.

_What just happened?!  
_  
My stomach lurched and I felt like screaming out his name in such a way that he would run back to me, and hold me tight and never let go. I wanted to mend the connection we had right away since I broke it because of my stupid insecurities. I wanted to tell him what I was really thinking and I wanted him to hug me and tell me that it was okay. I wanted him to kiss me. I wanted him to. I wanted him.

_Why am I such a coward? Miura would take care of me. He would treasure me! Why am I thinking about this so much?_

I watched pathetically as his silhouette disappeared along the horizon. It felt as though the cold was eating me alive, biting relentlessly. My body shivered and goose-bumps trailed up my arms as I stood there, glued to the spot.

I don't even know how I managed to get home, but I did, and I knew that because the next thing I remember is waking up in my bed the next morning with a really bad cold… and a headache.

* * *

**A/N: Like I said, I didn't know if I should put off the update or not so this wasn't exactly how I wanted this chapter to end, but here we are... I apologize for the short chapter (this is probably my shortest and I kind of hate myself for that, but I really just needed to get this chapter out of the way) and please leave a review and tell me if I'm even IC at all because I'm not sure how I feel about that .-. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
